


Premier League Football - Welsh Cherries

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: David's injury has kept him out of football for most of the season, now with a week off it's time for a friend and a teammate to pay him a visit.
Relationships: David Brooks/Harry Wilson
Series: Football Sex Drive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 21





	Premier League Football - Welsh Cherries

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Premier League Football - Welsh Cherries**

David sat at home watching Super Sunday, Sheffield United v Bournemouth, his loyalty was divided but he needed his Bournemouth cherries to win, David wanted to play in the Premier League next year! Bournemouth took the lead, David’s favourite little black boy Callum Wilson scored, “come one! One-nil.” The welsh boy punched the air but his joy didn’t last long as Sheffield United equalised and then, it happened again, “FUCK.” The Blades scored just before the end of the game and Bournemouth had lost again, crestfallen David messaged his teammate Harry Wilson. “Unlucky boys, well played today COYC (come on you cherries)!”

David woke up, _what time is it?_ 11am on a Monday _man I’m a lazy shit, I need to do some exercise_. The doorbell rang and David limped to the intercom, “Hello?” “It’s Harry, open up bitch.” David pressed the key button letting his teammate in and held his door open, a moment later there was Harry striding towards him. Harry bounded over towards David lifting him up for a hug before placing him down gently. “How you been Davey?” Harry asked, “pretty shit, but on the mend.” David replied forcing a smile. “Aww bless ya man, well hoping you make it back for the Euros, where’s the beard?” “She’s away with the girls in Mallorca on a hen-do.” “I know” Harry jumped in, “She messaged, told me to make sure you weren’t lonely while she’s away.” Harry’s cheeky smile spread across his face.

“Help yourself to a drink.” David offered as he limped towards the couch and sat down, Harry grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and joined David, taking a quick swig he sat down next to his teammate. “So what do you want to do, wanna play FIFA orrrr…?” Harry asked, “definitely orrr.” David smiled back and they kissed lovingly. Harry stood up pulling David with him and they made their way to the bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed and David sat on his lap, they kissed again Harry pushing his tongue into David’s mouth while his hand slipped into David’s boxers.

Harry fumbled around with David’s cock, his 6.5 inch chunky cock began to harden in Harry’s hand. David’s hand caressed Harry’s firm pecs through his shirt appreciating his muscles. Harry’s spare hand slid up David’s side stroking his perfectly toned ripples, they continued to kiss passionately hungrily swapping their Welsh saliva.

Harry lifted David up and placed him on the bed. David's brown eyes watched Harry as he threw aside his hoodie then lifted his shirt over his head. Harry had been working hard on his physique, his biceps were toned, his pecs bulging and his abs looked like a griddle. _I love him so much, he’s perfection_ David sighed in awe, Harry kicked off his trainers and pulled his jeans down before kicking them aside as well. “Alright boyo, get naked." Harry demanded, a cheeky smile spread across David’s face, “Gonna need a hand aren’t I” he giggled, Harry rolled his eyes and reached down to David’s feet tugging gently at his tracky bottoms taking care to support David’s injured ankle as he slipped them off. David pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his own manly chest, his broad pecs above his perfectly chiseled abs lead down to his skinny waist covered by his white CK boxers shorts followed by his thick meaty thighs. Harry’s blue eyes studied every groove of David before he clambered on to the bed between David’s legs and chest-to-chest he took David’s lower lip in his teeth. The blonde boy loved to be a sub for Harry and his ankle injury gave him the perfect excuse. Harry moved up the bed and kneeled in front of David’s face, Harry wore just his black boxers and a pair of white socks. David knew his job, he placed his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s boxers and peeled them down. 

Harry’s 6.5 inch semi fell out of his boxers invitingly for David who extended his tongue and licked Harry’s purple head. “Oooooh” Harry moaned gently, David knew how go utilise his long tongue gently teasing the top boy. Harry rocked forward forcing all of his cock into David’s mouth, the blonde boy relaxed his throat and swallowed Harry’s meat. Harry’s pubes were very neatly shaven, the little bush he did have filled David’s nostrils with his warm musky scent, David was rock hard inside his CKs. _Fuck me, fuck my mouth_ , David’s mind screamed while the hot boy above him pumped his cock into David’s willing mouth. David’s hands rested on Harry’s smooth bum cheeks encouraging them to push further, “ahhh, fucking take it Davey.” Harry moaned.

Confident with his rhythm Harry reached down slipping his hand under the waistband of David’s boxers. David’s balls sat in a perfect nest of wispy dark blonde pubes, his thick 6.5 inch cock responded to Harry’s touch again instantly stiffening up. David’s hands came away from Harry’s arse and slid his boxers down releasing his cock. Harry stopped pumping and pulled out of David’s mouth, turning himself around he came face-to-face with David’s excited boner. David shuffled himself down slightly and in unison they swallowed each other whole in a glorious naked 69, Harry’s smooth, bronze chiselled body hovering about David’s smooth milky white skinny but ripped frame. The room was filled with the sound of slurping as they sucked each other passionately.

After five minutes of deep Welsh oral, Harry pulled off David’s cock with a pop, tongue out Harry slid down David’s pole to his balls. Harry’s tongue tickled David’s balls playfully causing the blonde boy to squirm with pleasure. Harry continued beyond David’s balls locating his crack, David’s blonde hair guided the way and Harry slid across David’s hole, “awwwww.” David murmured gently. David thought Harry was awesome at rimming, his tongue was long and a little thinner than normal, Harry was able to jab at David's hole in between longer sessions of sustained tongue lapping. 

David also moved his attention from Harry's cock and his tight arse. Harry's hole was firm resolute until David's soft wet tongue swished across it, Harry automatically relaxed his defences and David took advantage forcing his tongue nose-deep into Harry's dark hole. More of Harry's musk filled David's nostrils, his cock again jumped in pure excitement as he rimmed his bestie in a 69. Harry’s hands firmly grasped David’s juicy bum cheeks as he forced his tongue inside him tasting David's enticing entrance.

Harry broke their 69 moving away from David and then turning around to face David’s beautiful twink frame presenting itself to him. He spat on his hand to lube his cock and holding it for support, Harry dove for David’s hole. David’s insides put up little resistance as Harry’s cock slid inside him, he puffed his cheeks breathing through the pain of being violated again, and yet he was rock hard as his mate began to fuck him.

Harry took both of David’s ankles together in his left hand while his right hand was placed flat on the bed for leverage, Harry didn’t waste time letting David settle, he began to pound his partner's arse and within seconds his balls slapped against David’s willing arse cheeks. David moaned and groaned as Harry defiled his arse remorselessly for the first but not the last time this week!

Harry invaded David’s hole enthusiastically, squeezing his ankles together he attempted to tighten David’s hole. He looked down at the bottom slut his beautiful milky skin, the muscles tight and contracted in his raised legs which were smooth and wonderfully long. David’s pecs bounced with every pump of Harry’s hard cock, his big round light brown nipples danced under Harry’s guidance while the top boy eyed them hungrily. Gasping, David’s cheeks were pink and puffed while he moaned through Harry's anal assault, Harry pounded inside him and David’s head bounced off the headboard only protected by his thick blonde hair. Through his gasps David looked up at his top, beads of sweat were forming on Harry’s forehead as his cock buried itself into David’s hole. Testing his stamina, Harry kept up his relentless pounding, David’s eyes moved down to Harry’s abs which flexed magically forcing Harry’s cock inside David's hole. The temperature started to rise as sweat formed on Harry’s abs and under his armpits, Harry spread David’s legs open to widen the angle, fucking his mate deeper and harder.

Now Harry could began to slow down coming to a complete stop and took in a few deep breaths. David smiled up at him lovingly and Harry leant in giving the blonde boy another firm kiss, they swirled tongue together during their brief rest and pulled apart again. Harry pulled his cock out as far as it could without leaving David’s hole and then with all his power Harry slammed his cock deep inside David crashing against the boy's prostate, David grunted. Harry pulled back slowly again to the head and thrust himself to the hilt violently, “that’s it!” David cooed. Harry crunched his bottom again five, six, seven times and every time David grunted again with satisfaction, _one last one_ , SLAM and Harry pulled out of David.

“Can you ride me?” Harry asked David, the blonde boy shook his head, “I don’t think the physio would be impressed.” David smiled regretfully, “Don’t worry.” Harry smiled, he reached down and carefully rolled David on to his front lifting him up to his knees, the blonde boy leant on his elbows forming a beautiful rectangle with his arse pointing up for Harry. Harry jumped straight in behind David’s arse and guided himself back in again, David blew out as Harry entered him again.

Harry’s arms took hold of David’s shoulders and he ploughed into him again. Harry’s bronze arse contracted and relaxed as his neat crotch mashed itself against David’s cheeks, the twinky bottom stroked his hard cock while Harry crashed into his sphincter. Harry did his best to destroy David, whilst being careful to protect the bottom’s ankle. The dark haired boy hook hold of David’s messy blonde hair pulling firmly for leverage as he hips buffeted against David's arse cheeks. David loved the the feeling of domination on his scalp while Harry’s cock filled his void, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee.” David begged as Harry pulled David's hair down the roots. “Take it you blonde slut!” Harry spat back at David who loved it, he’d love to top Harry someday, but being his slutty bottom was more than good enough for him.

Time was running out, Harry let go of David’s hair and his hands came down to the bottom’s neck pulling him upright gently and squeezing firmly constricting David’s airflow as the bottom’s cheeks vibrated with the slapping of Harry’s crotch. Both up on their knees Harry pumped into David raising his right arm above his head, Harry’s tongue inspected the small curly patch of armpit hair, David’s clean scent had become musky Harry lapping up trapped beads of sweat with his tongue. Harry’s left hand replaced his right hand on David’s neck squeezing the breath out of the blonde boy again. Everything was an orgasmic flash for David, Harry’s tongue, his tight airway, his slapping cheeks. “ARGHHH.” A high pitched scream came out of him and he let go of his cock, this was Harry’s favourite part, David’s thick 6.5 inches now stood to attention and with no further assistance the muscles began to spasm firing thick shots of cum across the sheets and on to the bedhead in front of him. Harry fixated on the sight in front of him as David moaned with satisfaction. SLAP SLAP SLAP, Harry smashed into David as hard as he could, sweat streaming out of every pore across his smooth bronze skin. Finally he pushed David forward off his cock forcefully, David landing on his front and rolling round with streaks of his own cum across his abs. Harry looked down on the ripped twink below him and a second later cum fired out across the blonde boy's creamy chest. Harry continued to cum, there was loads of it, two shots managing to get David on the cheek and a nice glob landing in his hair. “FUCK-ING-HELL!!!” Harry exclaimed and collapsed in a heap on to David’s chest.

The boys kissed again as their cum spread between them. David broke the kiss and gazed at Harry again with his big brown eyes, “so what else did the missus say you had to do exactly?” he asked breaking into a cheeky grin. “Anything that keeps you in a good mood, fucking your brains out was the only thing I could think of.” Harry winked. “Very good shout Doctor Wilson, as long as I can walk come the end of the week.” David sniggered.

“What have you been up to during your rehab?” Harry asked. “Honestly, been quite depressed watching you guys struggle to win matches and generally feeling a bit helpless. I guess you lot qualifying for the Euros was uplifting, but I doubt I will get selected.” David sounded crestfallen. “Bahhh, no chance Ryan won’t select you if you’re fit. Oooooh, here's an idea, how about I invite some of the lads round?” Harry asked, David nodded with a glint of enthusiasm, “Who have you got in mind?” he asked. “Tell you what, I’ll keep that as a surprise for you.” Harry grinned.

**END**

Let’s hear who you would invite if you were Harry…?

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on [pcwtosh@gmail.com](mailto:pcwtosh@gmail.com). Not gonna lie I’m broke, if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
